In recent years, a way of enjoying has been widespread in which a viewer (user) takes data on a content (content data) such as music or a video, in a terminal such as a personal computer (PC) and a smartphone, and enjoys the content at a desired timing. For this reason, techniques for enhancing the convenience of a user in the playback of a content have been actively developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of automatically tagging an audiovisual file appropriately to allow a user to easily access a desired audiovisual file. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of, in a device provided with a touch panel, displaying a cursor that supports a dragging (tracing) operation on a screen, and displaying the cursor while making the shape of the cursor at the starting point of the drag operation differ from that at the end point to allow a user to perform a playback operation on a music piece file or a video image file intuitively.